dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Biggest Crisis
の !! |Rōmaji title = Son Gokū Saidai no Kiki!! |Literal title = Son Goku's Greatest Crisis |Series = DB |Number = 121 |Saga = King Piccolo Saga |Airdate = August 3, 1988 |English Airdate = October 2, 2003 |Manga = The Immortal Battle *Goku's Greatest Crisis! *The Blasted Earth |Previous = Goku Strikes Back |Next = Final Showdown }} の !!|''Son Gokū Saidai no Kiki!!|lit. "Son Goku's Greatest Crisis"}} is the twentieth episode of the King Piccolo Saga and the one hundred twenty-first episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 3, 1988. Its original American airdate was October 2, 2003. Summary Thought to be defeated, Goku bursts from the ground and fires a Kamehameha at King Piccolo but after he puts his guard up, Goku guides the wave around and hits him in the back with a Bending Kamehameha. Goku and Piccolo engage in an intense hand to hand confrontation and all the while Yamcha, Bulma and Launch continue to make their way to Central City by Airplane. Goku continues to devastate King Piccolo, with many powerful blows. News of the fight reaches everywhere including those left behind at Kame House as well as Suno and Android 8 at a local hospital. King Piccolo disables Goku's right leg with an energy blast, but Goku merely uses the Power Pole as a crutch to counter and hit him square in the chin. King Piccolo fires deadly beams until Goku loses his Power Pole and hits him with an Explosive Demon Wave, that destroys the entire kingdom and all of Central City. King Furry is able to evade death however by boarding a plane and escaping the explosion. Piccolo begins to gloat over his victory but Tien Shinhan was able to save Goku from certain death by taking him up into the air and out of range, using the last of his energy to do so. Goku prevents King Piccolo from conjuring another explosive wave, but King Piccolo manages to hit Goku and create a huge crater. Goku gets out with his Nimbus Cloud. Major Events *King Piccolo destroys Central City. Battles *Goku vs. King Piccolo Appearances Characters *Goku *Tien Shinhan *Bulma *Yamcha *Launch *Oolong *Puar *Turtle *Suno *Android 8 *King Furry *King Piccolo Locations *Central City **King Castle *Kame House Objects *Power Pole *Airplane *Flying Nimbus Differences from the Manga *The scene of Yamcha, Bulma and Launch on the airplane heading toward Central City where Launch offers Bulma a banana is exclusive to the anime. *Additional scenes of those at Kame House and the hospital hearing about the news broadcast of someone fighting King Piccolo is only in the anime. *In the anime, King Piccolo throws a brick at Goku and after he blocks is does Piccolo fire the blast at his leg to injure him. In the manga, he doesn't throw a brick. *Android 8 protecting Suno from the explosion is exclusive to the anime as the two characters never appeared in this saga in the manga. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 121 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 121 (BD) pt-br:O momento crucial de Goku fr:Dragon Ball épisode 121 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball